¿Amistad? Si, como no
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Este fic es un HIDDLESWORTH. Basicamente son situaciones random en las que yo, como fujoshi que soy, intento emparejar a los actores protagonistas... Casi lo olvido: Si no les gusta este género, no lean el maldito fic ¿ya?
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches tengan todos. Ok, esto no es un Thorki, es un HIDDLESWORTH

Ya saben Chris Hermsworth (Thor) + Tom Hiddleston (Loki) = HIDDLESWORTH

El breviario cultural no es malo

Básicamente es una pequeña fantasía mía, en la cual hago evidente de que su "bromance" es demasiado sugestivo, o al menos la humilde autora hizo el esfuerzo. Si, me incluyo yo misma en el fic.

DISCLAIMER: Las situaciones siguientes son meramente imaginativas, fujoshis, porque si ralamente hubieran pasado yo estaría convulsionándome con una hemorragia nasal, cantando melodías angelicales en una toga.  
Espero que les guste!

**Miriko**: Sabes que eso es un pseudointento de gritarle al mundo que eres fan del Hiddlesworth?

**Yo:** jaja graciosa, me encantan esos dos en serio!

**Miriko**: a mi igual, pero no es bonito que me grites en la cara tu fascinación, sobretodo si escupes el pastel que estabas comiendo ¬¬

**Yo:** ya te dije que no fue intencional

**Miriko**: lo dudo

* * *

¿Amistad? Si como no…

Con eso de que una, como fangirl que es, hace lo que sea por estar cerca de sus ídolos, he conseguido este empleo, adivinen en donde? En el set de Thor 2: ! Si, que genial es estar aquí, aunque me contrataron para ser la asistente del asistente del suplente de fotografía… no importa, estoy cerca de Chris y Tom!

* * *

SITUACIONES RANDOM

* * *

Justo ahora se esta filmando la parte de las entrevistas y los tours por el estudio, de las características especiales para la edición de oro en Blu-ray y DVD. Ahí viene Chris, le preguntaré cosas:

-Hola, Chris

-**Ah… Hola, oye no eres la chica que gritaba durante las primeras sesiones de grabación?** **Cual era tu nombre?**

-Esa soy . Me puedes llamar Andy

-**Ok, Andy, un placer. Lo, siento debo ir a una entrevista**

-Con Tom Hiddleston?

-**Si, tenemos una lista de cosas que hacer juntos… oye, estas bien? Te ves algo roja**

-Ehh…ehh… no es nada! Así es mi tono de piel (nota mental: OMFG!)

-**De acuerdo… Nos vemos**

* * *

La suerte de las fangirls es motivo de envidia por parte de las amantes de JB. Sabias palabras de mi sobrinita (de 11 años, lo cual por alguna razón me hace sentir menos creativa).

Hoy me toca estar en la sesión de prensa para Tom. Porque mi jefe y su jefe están fuera de la ciudad y me pidieron que vigilara las cosas. Ok, voy a entrar al camerino de Hiddleston… un momento, al camerino de Hiddl…! *nube de humo*

-TOM!

-**Oh, Dios! Me asustaste**

-Perdona, no es intencional. Alan (el director) me dijo que en 20 minutos llegaran los locutores.

-**Ok, gracias por el aviso. Por cierto, quien eres?**

-Soy Andy, nos conocimos antes, recuerdas? Soy la chica que te mostro ese dibujo, que mando una fangirl, donde Chris te está haciendo…

-**Ya me acorde, gracias… eso fue perturbador, sobretodo el detalle de la entrepierna…=.= te agradecería que no hicieras eso de nuevo**

-Mostrarte los dibujos porno de las fans?

-**Exacto… En serio no lo hagas…**

-Ok (cruza los dedos) Oye, Tom, te quiero decir algo loco, me dejas?

-**Si, claro, pero que no sea algo XXX… porque me ves son esa sonrisa maliciosa?**

-Es que es tan hermoso imaginar lo que Chris y tu podrían hacer en ese solitario sillón

-**Disculpa?**

-Nada!... Que me encanta tu personaje, es terriblemente lindo, Dios santo!

-**Eh…Si, me lo han dicho… Podrías dejar de jalarme la camisa, por favor?**

-Ups . Pero ya hablando en serio, que piensas de Chris?

-**Pues… es un gran actor, tiene un talento inigualable. Como seguro sabes, siempre he dicho que es uno de mis mejores amigos, nos llevamos bastante bien, hay mucha química, somos muy compatibles… otra vez tienes esa cara de fangirl obsesionada**

- Si, es que… desearía tanto verlos… mejor me callo

-**Por qué?**

-No… solo mi mente toda loca que me quiere obligar a decir… cosas, coff coff… HIDDLESWORTH! …coff coff

-**Ok… seria mejor que me prepare para la entrevista. Nos vemos**

* * *

El domingo es día de descanso, excepto para los nuevos, y claro, pasar el resto de la tarde encerrada en este edificio es lo que más le apetece a cualquier chica. Menos mal que el director me pidió que lo auxiliara con el script (guion), que realmente no es mi área, pero en vista de que esto parece un pueblo fantasma, Alan y yo somos las únicas almas en pena.

-**Andy… Necesito que leas este dialogo entre Thor y Jane**

-Si señor! *saludo modo militar*

-**Te he dicho que no es necesario hacer eso**

-Lo siento señor, mi moral me impide llamarlo de otra manera, señor!

-**Whatever… Aquí tienes**

*toma el bonche de papel* como el querido Alan no sabe que soy una Thorki/Hiddlesworth fan al 100%, me resulta tedioso leer algo que involucre a Jane.

-**Y bien? Dame tu más sincera opinión**

-Pues, con todo respeto señor, me parece que en 10 frases podría verse el romance, en vez de 50, señor.

-**Ummm… Si, creo que hay demasiada basura**

-Si me permite una sugerencia, señor. Este dialogo con Loki se debe ampliar un poco, de lo contrario no se entenderá el punto, señor

-**Veamos… err… Ahora que lo mencionas, se ve como si Thor fuera demasiado frio**

-Hay que cambiarlo, Thor nunca hablaría así con Loki, señor

-**Se me ocurre que su tono debería ser más fraternal**

-Y de suplica, señor

-**Y de suplica! Exacto, perfecto, buena idea, buena idea. Eres genial en esto Andy**

**-**Gracias por el cumplido, señor! (nota mental: muajajaja esta película tendrá Thorki como nunca antes ¬w¬)

**-Quizá deberías trabajar en el departamento de guionistas, creo que tienes potencial…** **Andy… tienes una mirada extraña**

-*w* seria un honor trabajar con usted, señor!

* * *

Y así, después de ser transferida al departamento de planeación en el guion, me han permitido ver más en el set de grabación. Lamentablemente no lo suficiente para ver una escena completa. Oh, por Dios, aquí viene Tom, debo ir… *nube de humo*

-Tom, hola!

-**Andy! Hola, como estas? Oí que te transfirieron, felicidades**

-Oh, muchas gracias! n/n (nota mental: que mono! OMFG) yo oí que saliste con Chris el fin de semana, pillo!

-**No fue una cita. Me dijo que quería ir a conocer una plaza cerca de la avenida principal, que lo acompañara**

-Entonces no fue una cita

-**Así es**

-Claro, yo te creo *voltea los ojos*

-**En serio?**

-Sí, también creo que el osito Bimbo tiene vida. Por supuesto que no! Fue sarcasmo

**-… Porque tengo el pequeño presentimiento que eres creyente firme que existe un romance entre Chris y yo?**

-Interprétalo como gustes, pero una cosa si te digo – mirada seria – el modo en que Chris te ve no es normal, al igual que varios de tus comentarios hacia él

-**Nos vemos, Andy** – creo que se enojó, ups.

* * *

Y como cualquier chica que llega despreocupada a su trabajo, mi nuevo jefe me mando un mensaje que decía:

_Andy: Robert Downey Jr. llegara en unos minutos de visita. Necesito que le atiendas todos sus caprichos en cuanto llegue al set, si quiere tu café, dáselo; si quiere tu almuerzo, dáselo; si quiere que te avientes del 5° piso, HAZLO!. No preguntes, fueron órdenes del director. P.D. Una falla y quedas fuera!  
__Atte. Gordon_

La idea me fascina por supuesto, soy una gran admiradora del particular sentido del humor del gran actor que dio vida a Iron Man, al igual que el superhéroe.  
Hablando del rey de Roma, aquí viene la super estrella. Ok, a trabajar.

-Bienvenido señor Downey

-**Tu eres Andy?**

-Si. Es un placer conocerlo

-**Lo entiendo** – ego puro – **dime, donde esta mi camerino?**

-Sígame – quien pide un camerino para usarlo un solo día? Me cae bien

-**Y hace cuanto trabajas como asistente?**

-Bueno, realmente soy parte del departamento de guion, aunque entré como asistente del asistente del fotógrafo suplente hace 3 meses

-**Y organizas, escribes, planeas, cual es tu parte?**

-Básicamente leo las encuestas del publico, y en base a eso les doy ideas a los escritores

-**Eres como la bocera de los fans, **_**cool**_

-Gracias. Llegamos señor, se le ofrece algo más?

-**Si, un ultimo favor, podrías decirles al dúo dinámico que venga un momento?**

-Dúo?

-**Chris y Tom, acaso hay otro dúo calificado como **_**hot**_**? Necesito hablar seriamente con ellos **

-Totalmente hot. Son demasiado geniales juntos, solo falta que sean pareja… - oh, metí la pata – ignore eso, por favor

-**Jaja, tu también eres fan del…?**

-Conoce el…? – lo conoce! Robert Downey Jr. conoce el Hiddlesworth!

-**Ay corazón… Yo soy líder de la pagina oficial…** - mis ovarios han explotado - **Andy? Ok cuando te recuperes de tu estado de estatua, avísales que vengan**

-…A-A-A LA ORDEN!

* * *

Después de la visita del gran Robert Downey Jr. el dúo dinámico no se comportó igual. Han estado demasiado raros, una vez llegue al camerino de Chris y casualmente Tom llego al mismo tiempo que yo, lo deje pasar primero por supuesto… definitivamente el dialogo fue demasiado sugestivo. Eso de **"Chris, me llego un correo del sitio web que Robert nos dijo… Creo que han estado espiando"; "El sábado fue la fiesta, pero preferí ir contigo, me hubiera aburrido demasiado"; "No creo que les moleste, somos actores de Marvel, además tu tienes más fans que yo"; "Incluso Scarlett Johansson dijo que éramos malos mintiendo"** demasiado para mi corazón fujoshi.

Que tanto les habrá dicho el gran Iron Man? Chris esta cerca, tendré que sacarle la verdad. Si compruebo que el Hiddlesworth es real, podre morir en paz.

-Hola Chris

-**Oh, hola Andy, que pasa?**

-Vamos a un lugar mas privado, necesito hacerte unas preguntas

-**Que clase de preguntas?**

-Investigación querido Chris. Ahora, responde de la manera mas sincera posible – voltea para ver que todo este en orden – Tom y tu…?

-**Tom y yo? No! Como crees?**

-Pero…! No finjas, yo sé que es verdad

-**Quien te dijo?!**

-… Bájame por favor, Chris, siento que me aventarás. No tiene nada de malo, es mutuo, no?

-**Si… me da pena… Aunque Tom me dice que no tenga miedo de aceptarlo, que él me apoyara**

-Awwww, que tiernos. Yo decía que solo era cuestión de tiempo

-**Realmente llevamos en esto 7 meses, pero se esta volviendo muy publico**

-7 MESES?! – y yo que me creía Hiddlesworth fan nivel 8, T-T le hago mancha a mi titulo – eso es admirable, considerando el numero de fangirls que los acosan

-**Tom y yo somos muy discretos, y te pediría que por lo mas sagrado no lo comentaras**

-Pierde cuidado, seré una tumba

-**Gracias… que alivio, por un momento creí que me llamarías tonto**

-Por qué? – pues el amor no tiene nada de tonto - es algo normal

-**Normal? Tu crees?**

-Pues es muy aceptado en la sociedad actual, y ustedes dos por ser celebridades no serán criticados… al menos varios fans los seguirán, incluida yo

-**En serio? Woow, que amiga tan buena eres. Ya estoy tranquilo, gracias por escuchar**

-Ni lo menciones

-**Debo irme. Por cierto, Andy cual crees que deba comprar primero? SpongeBob's Truth or Square? O Chowder: Season 3?**

-…

-**Andy?**

-Te gustan los juegos de Nickelodeon?

-**Eh… si. Te referías a eso no?**

-A eso te referías con ser aceptado…? y por eso el apoyo de Tom… entonces a lo que el señor Downey se refería era a ser pareja de juegos…? Por eso les envió…? – ba dum tsshhh *murió de la decepción*

-**Dijiste que ya lo sabias**

-… Si, Chris, si - *llora*

* * *

Y Fin

**Yo**: Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña "aventura" con los actores

**Miriko**: eres tan predecible, trate de advertirte que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

**Yo**: te juro que el fanservice era bastante sugerente! Y todos esos comentarios… *se va a una esquina con niebla negra sobre ella a llorar*

**Miriko**: fangirls… Nunca aprenden la lección

Ojala haya acelerado su corazón fujoshi como a mí. Si quieren que describa otras situaciones random, solo avísenme n.n

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches tengan todos. Ok, esto no es un Thorki, es un HIDDLESWORTH

Ya saben Chris Hemsworth (Thor) + Tom Hiddleston (Loki) = HIDDLESWORTH

El breviario cultural no es malo

Pues bueno aquí estoy otra vez matando a mi pobre teclado (ok, mal chiste). A petición especial de **Gabriela Taisho**, aquí hay más situaciones random con la pareja estrella jeje. Chica, me alegra que te hayan gustado mis locuras literarias, espero que la siguiente sea de tu agrado.

**Miriko**: Zafiro… estas loca

**Yo**: Déjame con mis obsesiones. No critiques, solo eres un pedazo de mi mente

**Miriko**: me encanta el Hiddlesworth, a quien no? Pero no crees que exageras un poco? Los pobres Chris y Tom están traumados gracias a ti

**Yo**: como debe ser

**Miriko**: que caray contigo mujer, de veras que… no, ya no discuto, nunca aprenderás la lección

DISCLAIMER: Las situaciones siguientes son meramente imaginativas, fujoshis, porque si realmente hubieran pasado yo estaría convulsionándome con una hemorragia nasal, cantando melodías angelicales en una toga.

* * *

**¿Amistad? Si, como no**

Después de una semana de comer chocolates con licor, 5 paquetes familiares de sopa instantánea y 2 hookas de manzana, mi corazón fujoshi se ha recuperado.

* * *

SITUACIONES RANDOM

* * *

He llegado al trabajo. La mala noticia es que mi jefe me recibió con un cálido: "Donde carajo estabas, Andy?! No te das cuenta que estamos en joda aquí, y te das el lujo de faltar una semana!"

=.= literalmente no puedo conmigo…

-**Andy? Eres tu?** – jo…! Es Tom… ES TOM! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Tom! Oh, te he extrañado tanto!

-**Yo tamb… Andy! Andy! que me asfixias, me asfixias…**

-Disculpa jeje n.n

-**Oí que te sentiste mal estos días, que pasó?**

-Pues, ya sabes… Cosas de chicas… Sufrí una desilusión

-**Oh, que mal! Quien sea el idiota que te hizo eso, no merece la pena** – realmente fueron Chris y tu quienes mataron mis amenazas fujoshis TToTT

-Creo que puedo hacerlo. Soy bastante adaptable… Ahh, que bien se siente estar de regreso

-**Te parece que sigamos la conversación en otro momento? Debo ir al set**

-Ok. Nos vemos luego ;)

* * *

Ya sea por un motivo u otro, terminé en la sala de juntas revisando los primeros bocetos para la portada de la película. Son más de 300 caricaturas, que para suerte mía, tengo que clasificar en:

1)Perfectas

2)Buenas

3)Pasables

4)No convincentes

5)Malas

6)Horribles

7)Porquerías de los productores

Y apenas llevo 3 horas en el edificio. Se supone que mi trabajo es leer los comentarios de los fans! Injusticia, esto es una injusticia inédita! Bueno… No puedo quejarme, al menos tengo una ventana que ve hacia el estudio de grabación. Lo malo es que todos se fueron a tomar el almuerzo, por tanto no podré ver a Chris y Tom en una hora.

=.= Ok, mi suerte está jodida

-**Andy!**

-Ahhh! Que! – es mi jefe, Gordon

-**En vez de estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, podrías poner tu linda imaginación a trabajar!**

-Si, señor – todavía tengo sueño

-**Necesitamos movilización, recuerda: un buen empleado es aquel que siempre…**

-Siempre anticipa su trabajo y llega a trascender

-**Bien dicho. Ahora, termina con esos bocetos que Chris y Tom necesitan un masaje de espalda**

-…? – dijo masaje?

-**Si, oíste bien. Dije masaje**

-Y… como que por qué tiene que ver eso?

-**Como que porqué! No es obvio? Tú les darás masaje estilo japonés a los chicos**

-…Perdón? =.O – éste se ha vuelto loco, verdad? – no seria mejor uno tradicional, con las manos?

-**No, he dicho. Oye, ser actor también es estresante, y más para ellos que son representantes de las películas de Marvel con más fans al momento. Me vale un pepino, te quiero en 2 horas allá**

-Jefe, mire que por mi estoy encantada en subirme a la espalda de ambos y quitarles la tensión con mis pies, solo que tengo una pequeñísima duda

-**Dime**

-POR QUÉ YO?! – pues porqué carajo una chica del departamento de guion (yo) le asignan una tarea que le corresponde a los de Fisioterapia?

-**Por falta de presupuesto… No discutas! Solo hazlo**

-Con razón… Tacaños

-**Que?!**

-Nada, que ya termino todo este papeleo

* * *

Me han obligado a portar un uniforme propio de un _spa_: short azul marino y playera blanca. Podría haber sido peor. Digo, que otra fangirl es afortunada de masajear con los pies las espaldas de los grandes Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddleston? No me molesta en absoluto, solo temo caerme y romperme el cóccix… =.=

OK, suponiendo que mis pies están exfoliados y desinfectados, debo entrar a esta sauna donde el dúo dinámico aguarda por su masaje japonés… Bien

YO: Buenos días caballeros. Soy Andy, y seré su masajista este día – oh, Dios ambos están solo con una toalla que les cubre sus… *gulp* esto es genial! w

**CHRIS: Andy!**

_TOM: Te mandaron a darnos masaje?_

YO: Así es. Ahora, si me permiten, dense la vuelta, debo subirme. Avísenme si no soportan mi peso, vale?

_TOM: Gracias, de verdad_

**CHRIS: Sabes hacer esto, Andy?**

YO: No, realmente no tengo nada de experiencia. Es el primer masaje japonés que doy… Pero tranquilos, leí un instructivo para principiantes, así que están en buenos pies jeje

**CHRIS: Oye, realmente no creo que sea necesario que… Auch! Pisaste mi costilla!**

YO: Ups, lo siento jeje

_TOM: No te muevas, no dejas que Andy se equilibre_

**CHRIS: Claro, lo dices con todas tus costillas a salvo, que tal si me monto encima de ti** (Nota mental: Andy, contrólate, estas trabajando, no grites… Aunque esa frase sonó bastante fujoshi :D)

_TOM: Jaja, eso quisiera verlo_

**CHRIS: Ya verás, Hiddleston**

_TOM: Apuestas?_

**CHRIS: Terminarás mordiendo la almohada… **

YO: Chicos! Shhh… me desconcentran. Ok, como se sienten? Se están relajando?

_TOM: Ciertamente sí, eres buena_

**CHRIS: Digo lo mismo… Oh! Puedes apretar un poco en la escapula?...Si, así. Que relajante es esto**

_TOM: Chris, recuerdas la tienda de "Coco-Loko"? Creo que tienen un spa. Deberíamos ir este fin de semana_

**CHRIS: Y luego vamos a comer?**

_TOM: Por supuesto. Iremos por spaghetti a la bolognesa_

**CHRIS: No, porque siempre robas mi plato… Bueno, está bien, comida italiana, solo si prometes dejar tu tenedor lejos de mí**

*se oye un golpe seco, pero los actores no se dan cuenta*

_TOM: Claro, pero después me acompañas por la camiseta de Levis que vimos _

**CHRIS: Para que comprar la osada camiseta? Me gustan más las camisas con corbata que usas. Luces más elegante**

_TOM: Yo quiero esa camisa. Iremos a comprarla y no se hable más_

**CHRIS: … Oye, Tom. Siento más ligera mi espalda**

_TOM: Cierto, yo igual_

**CHRIS: Hey, Andy, sigues parada en nosotros verdad?**

_TOM: Andy? _

**CHRIS** (se pone de pie)**: Oh, Dios! Tom levántate… Andy! Despierta, Andy!**

_TOM: Que le pasó? Andy! Oye, abre los ojos_

YO: … Eh?…

**CHRIS: Gracias al cielo, estás bien?**

YO: =.= Si, eso creo

_TOM: No te lastimaste? _

YO: … Milagrosamente no

**CHRIS: Te llevamos al servicio medico?**

YO: No, no, no, tranquilos… Creo que mejor me voy, estoy un poco mareada es todo

_TOM: Segura? Chris y yo podemos…_

YO: No, gracias. Jeje, hace calor aquí o soy yo? Nos vemos chicos

* * *

Así confirmé que no puedo mantenerme ni 5 minutos a lado de ellos porque la fangirl que habita en mí sale a flote… Eso solo significa una cosa: NO MÁS MASAJES JAPONESES!

De pura suerte no me rompí la maceta que tengo por cabeza, pero fue inevitable, juro que no me di cuenta a qué hora terminé en el suelo.

* * *

Y fin

Gracias por leerlo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya se que fue algo corto, pero estan de acuerdo que no es facil escribir cuando te duele la cabeza jeje. No ya en serio, no pude escribir más porque estoy algo apurada con la universidad.

**Miriko:** Eso fue patético

**Yo**: Calla! Todavía tengo un moretón T.T

**Miriko:** Y eso no es patético?

**Yo**: OYE! Auch, ves? Ni siquiera puedo gritarte a gusto porque me duele la cabeza

**Miriko**: Por tu salud, debes alejarte del set

**Yo**: Nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

**Miriko**: ¬¬" necesitas un psiquiatra


	3. Chapter 3

Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches tengan todos. Ok, esto no es un Thorki, es un HIDDLESWORTH

Ya saben Chris Hemsworth (Thor) + Tom Hiddleston (Loki) = HIDDLESWORTH

el breviario cultural no es malo

DISCLAIMER: Las situaciones siguientes son meramente imaginativas, fujoshis, porque si realmente hubieran pasado yo estaría convulsionándome con una hemorragia nasal, cantando melodías angelicales en una toga.

* * *

¿Amistad? Si como no

No se puede trabajar teniendo a Chris y Tom tan cerca, mucho menos si ellos hacen fanservice, sin mencionar sus conversaciones tan sugestivas, hacen que me den ganas de gritarles: YA BESENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve y algún día… Algún día!

En fin, mi golpe en la cabeza no fue tan grave, pude regresar a trabajar hoy.

* * *

SITUACIONES RANDOM

* * *

Llegué a la oficina a las 5:00 am. Si, es raro, pero como los jefes de departamento llegan hasta las 9:00 am, los que somos del bloque de "abajo" en la pirámide del poder, tenemos que ocuparnos de casi toda la planificación. Pero hoy, en especifico, mi jefe quiso empezar temprano. Así que, aquí estoy hace 4 horas (por lo que son las 9:00 am en punto) organizando los portafolios de los guiones de las escenas 0 a la 34. Pero he traído mi IPod, así que lidiare con esto.

-… _So you say it's not ok to be gay. __Well, I think you're just evil_ – me encanta esta canción ("fuck you" de Lily Allen) Normalmente me gusta más el genero del metal, pero ésta no está mal, es graciosa, y me ayuda a trabajar sin aburrirme

-**Andy, suficiente**

-…_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_

-**Cantar mientras trabajas es una falta de respeto!**

-…_Your point of view is medieval_

-**Si no te quitas esos audífonos ahora mismo…**

-_Fuck you!Fuck you very, very much!_

-**ANDY!**

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! *se cae de la silla*

-**Terminaste?!** – es mi jefe, Gordon

-Ouch… Si. Que sucede?

-**El director te solicita en su oficina**

-Para que?

-**Como voy a saberlo? Solo soy un simple guionista**

Al parecer este set quiere que vaya a parar al hospital de tantos golpes. Un día me voy a fracturar la columna… Que querrá el señor director? Tal vez Robert Downey Jr. vino de visita de nuevo.

-Buenos días señor. Me mando llamar?

-**Andy, pasa, pasa. Siéntate**

-Que sucede, señor?

-**Puede parecer precipitado, pero la visita de Mark Ruffalo es hoy, y no tenemos una asistente**

-Me pide que yo sea la asistente? Que le sucedió a Kate?

**-Descubrió que tiene un embarazo de 3 meses. Renuncio porque salió en busca del padre de su bebé, el cual vive en Suecia**

-… Claro, acepto

-**Eres genial. Dale esto a Mark cuando llegue… Algo malo?**

-Esto son boxers con caricaturas de Hulk =.=

-**Si. Puedes creer que los tenían al 70% de descuento?**

-No me imagino por qué ¬¬

* * *

Ya era hora de tener una pizca de buena suerte para variar. Mark Ruffalo es uno de mis actores preferidos. Su trabajo en los Vengadores me agradó bastante, yo lo conocía antes por su actuación en la peli "13 going on 30". Su estilo es muy atractivo, y él también lo es. Ok, el trabajo aguarda por mí.

_-…I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger… Shoot to thrill, play to kill_ – buenisima cancion (Shoot to thrill de AC/DC) pero la escuchare más tarde – Buenos dias, Mister Ruffalo

-**Que tal? Oye, tu estabas tarareando **_**Shoot to thrill**_**?**

-Ah – se dio cuenta =.= - si, jeje

-**Magnifica canción, AC/DC es uno de mis hits. Fue una idea brillante usarla en The Avengers**

-Es cierto! Hizo la entrada de Iron Man mucho más genial – juro que si fuera 20 años mayor, no dejaba ir a este hombretón

-**Es un gusto Andy**

-Igualmente… Como supo mi nombre?

-Lo dice en tu gafete

-… Cierto jeje – eso fue estúpido – lo olvidaba, el director me pidió que acepte éste presente (los boxers)

-**Oh! Que considerado fue… Y son de mi talla, le daré mis agradecimientos luego. Hazme un favor, llévame con Tom Hiddleston, si?**

-Sera un placer

*caminan unos 3 minutos hasta llegar frente al camerino de Tom Hiddleston*

**-Gracias, Andy. Te veo luego** *entra*

* * *

Pues yo, como fujoshi, no puedo irme de aquí, verdad? Además, nadie viene por aquí durante la hora del almuerzo

**CHRIS: Hey! Tom, mira es Mark**

_TOM: Mark! Que sorpresa!_

MARK: Oh, cielos, ambos están aquí

Nota mental: OMFG. Chris Hemsworth está en el camerino de Tom Hiddleston, aqui me huele a HIDDLESWORTH!

**CHRIS: Que te trae por estos rumbos?**

MARK: Estoy de paso, así que vine a saludar. Como va el filme?

_TOM: Estamos por grabar una escena de un dialogo entre Thor y Loki_

MARK: Oh! Esa escena de la que me hablaste?

_TOM: La misma_

**CHRIS: Yo insisto que es muy grafica. Recuerden que hay niños que verán la película, son personajes muy queridos de Marvel **

_TOM: No creo. Por una escena así, Thor 2 tendrá muchos más fans que ahora._

Nota mental: Un momento… cual escena? En los borradores de guion que revisé no hay nada fuera de lo común

MARK: Y están nerviosos?

_TOM: Yo ansioso, pero calmado. Será un rodaje muy movido_

**CHRIS: No mientas, estás temblando ante la idea, Hiddleston jaja**

_TOM: Ah, si? Ya quiero verte sereno cuando me tengas que…_

**CHRIS: Estaré sereno, apuesto $200 a que tu, seguro, gritarás. **

_TOM: Acepto el reto_

MARK: Vamos, chicos. Ambos son profesionales en esto, han ensayado. Están listos

**CHRIS: Yo estoy listo, Tom no. Tanto así, que cuando lo tomo por la cintura empieza a titubear y se niega a seguir la grabación**

_TOM: No es cierto! _

Nota mental: Oh, Dios mio… No será que mi mente fangirl me esta haciendo otra jugarreta verdad? Pues sea broma o no, esa frase fue bastante *o* es que, es que, es que sniff sniff T-T esto de ser una Thorki fan tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero más contras que pros, sobretodo porque el yaoi es más que evidente y ellos no hacen nada al respecto!

MARK: Bueno, bueno, dejare que se discutan a solas. Debo irme, fue un gusto verlos, chicos

**CHRIS: Nos vemos, Mark**

_TOM: Vuelve pronto_

* * *

Oh, demonios! Ahí viene y yo aquí al pie de la puerta.

-**Andy? Sigues aquí?**

-Ehh…ehhh, si… Etto… Me quede por si algo se le ofrecía

-**Que linda, pero ya me voy**

-Oh. Disculpe mister Ruffalo – si me tengo que morir de la decepción otra vez, que así sea – no pude evitar oír que hablaban de una escena entre Thor y Loki

-**Si, es que están algo nerviosos de aventarse de un bungie juntos desde la punta de una montaña, para que se vea más "realista" la toma**

-…Oh, era eso – porque? Porque? Porque?

-**Conozco esa mirada… eres una Thorki fan, cierto?**

-Ehh? Como lo supo?!

-**Simple. Yo también soy fan de esa pareja… Que? Entre ellos la química es gigantesca, como no notarlo? Andy, sal del trance… Ey, bueno nos vemos**

ALELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Y fin

Pues bueno, aquí otro episodio de mis situaciones random. Mark Ruffalo resulto ser un seguidor del Thork, quien lo hubiera imaginado?

**Miriko**: Supongo que ahora planeas intercambiar ideas fujoshi con él

**Yo**: Obvio, y le enviare mis fics

**Miriko**: Me estas diciendo que le enviaras a Mark Ruffalo tus escritos porno gay? Que además tienen lujo de detalle

**Yo**: exacto n.n

**Miriko**: Que diablos…


	4. Chapter 4

Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches tengan todos. Ok, esto no es un Thorki, es un HIDDLESWORTH

Ya saben Chris Hemsworth (Thor) + Tom Hiddleston (Loki) = HIDDLESWORTH

el breviario cultural no es malo

DISCLAIMER: Las situaciones siguientes son meramente imaginativas, fujoshis, porque si ralamente hubieran pasado yo estaría convulsionándome con una hemorragia nasal, cantando melodías angelicales en una toga.

ADVERTENCIA: HAY UNA PEQUEÑISIMA NARRACIÓN QUE CONTIENE LEMON, SLASH, YAOI, ETC.

**Yo**: Tengo conflictos mentales...

**Miriko**: Y apenas te das cuenta de tu demencia?

**Yo**: acaso siempre me tienes que echar tierra? ¬¬

**Miriko**: No, solo te hago aterrizar en la realidad. Mejor empieza el fic

* * *

¿Amistad? Si, como no

A falta de yaoi, me he visto obligada a descargar otros fanfics de contenido _hot_ acerca, por supuesto, del Thorki. Y tal vez parecería un atrevimiento haberlos traído conmigo hoy al trabajo, pero es incontrolable mi faceta fujoshi.

* * *

SITUACIONES RANDOM

* * *

Pues creo que todo marcha bien por el momento. Con mis fics estoy más que contenta… Ok, lo admito, los traje con una segunda intención: mostrárselos a Chris y a Tom! :D eso con suerte, ya es suficiente de su bromance que no llega a nada XXX. Por lo que me escapé al set. Como se nota que no soy una pervertida de lo peor, ¿verdad? Oh! Perfecto, aquí viene Tom

Y mi plan maligno empieza en 3…2…1…

-What's up Tom?

-**Andy! Hola, que haces aquí?**

-Nada, solo vine de paso. Oye, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que evaluaras esto

-**Claro. Que es?**

-Un escrito… lo encontré vagando en internet y me pareció que te interesaría

-**Ok ***empieza a leer*

* * *

Un poco de lo que Tom podría estar leyendo:

"_Se acercó con una mirada picara. Sin pedir permiso, lo acorraló contra un muro de palacio, encerrándolo con sus manos en la pared y le confesó:_

_-¿Acaso no comprendes mis sentimientos, aun, hermano? _

_-Tu amor es un capricho conmigo, solo eso – el moreno volteó la mirada – no necesito tu compasión_

_-No es compasión – se acercó peligrosamente a los labios rosas – te deseo con una furia que carcome mi corazón. Te pido que, solo una vez, confíes en mis palabras _

_Tomó una mano pálida y la dirigió al centro de su pecho, con lo que el dios del Engaño percibió las palpitaciones retumbantes de su hermano. _

_-Aquí dentro… Estás todo el tiempo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no sé por qué, pero… te amo _

_-Thor…_

_._

_._

_._

_Sus ojos azules revelaron la obvia intención. Los labios del mayor se posaron ferozmente en aquellos labios rígidos, que poco a poco se volvieron flexibles a los surcos que dejaba marcados, al paso que su lengua avanzaba en la cavidad. El Intercambio de néctares era un fruto prohibido que sabia exquisito, que ahora, Thor probaba por primera vez, esa tan anhelada primera vez. _

_._

_._

_._

_En la alcoba del ojiverde yacían desnudos en el lecho. No había poder dual que los separa ya. Thor seguía besando a Loki, con fogosidad. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer el cuello con lujuria, mientras le acariciaba los muslos, en tanto que el menor entrelazaba una y otra vez, gentilmente, sus dedos entre los cabellos dorados._

_._

_._

_._

_-Ahh…Thor – gimió Loki al sentir que su hermano y él se fundían en uno solo_

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? – preguntó _

_-Un poco… – dijo tragando saliva – no esperaba algo así en mi primera vez - calmó al rubio acariciándole la mejilla para despreocuparlo – pero, si es contigo, no tengo miedo_

_El dios nórdico sonrió de nuevo y lo besó en los labios, mientras movía lentamente sus caderas dando placenteras y precisas estocadas. _

_._

_._

_._

_Ambos sentían a unos segundos el momento del climax. Loki echó su cabeza atrás, aferrándose con la uñas a la espalda de su hermano, mientras sentía como lo penetraba con fuerza. Thor junto su frente con el menor, y de una estocada, se corrió dentro de él. El dios del Engaño abrió los parpados de par en par, dando un gemido orgásmico, sintió el liquido correr dentro de su canal, relajó sus muslos dejando que Thor depositara toda su esencia en él. El dios del Trueno fue retirando su miembro, aun erecto, muy pausadamente, al tiempo que sellaba con un beso esta nueva unión con Loki."_

.

.

.

A juzgar por la coloración y las gotas de sudor en Tom, deduzco que lo impresionó bastante. Me pregunto qué parte le habrá gustado más… Creo que ahora, más bien, está traumado

**-¡¿Qué demonios…?! Andy! Esto es…**

-Está genial, ¿verdad?

**-¡No! Bueno, la narración es cautivadora, pero ¡NO!**

-Admítelo, te gustó

**-¿Cómo narices se te ocurre que es de mi agrado una historia… así?**

-Tal vez porque, en parte, está inspirado en el Hiddlesworth

**-De nuevo con ese romance ficticio entre Chris y yo. Ya te lo he dicho: Chris y yo solo somos AMIGOS**

-Ajá

**-Si, solo amigos. Además esta historia es entre Thor y Loki, ¿no? Los personajes que interpretamos, o lo que pueda pasar entre ellos, es muy distinto de la realidad**

-Ajá

**-En primer lugar, nunca dejaría que Chris me hiciera esa clase de "cosas", en todo caso, yo se las haría a él**

-¿A…ja? *gulp - nota mental: ha cavado su propia sepultura muajaja*

**-En segunda, si Chris y yo hiciéramos algo como esto, no seria en una cama con cobijas empolvadas, no señor, sería en una cama de agua**

-Tienes toda la razón

**-Y en tercera, ir directamente al sexo no seria tan estimulante como tener primero una felación. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué esta historia no puede sugerir que haya algo entre Chris y yo?**

-A la perfección… *sonrisa malévola*

-**Me alegra que lo entiendas. Toma, llévate este… este… como se llame**

-A la orden. Oh, cierto, cambiando de tema, me tocó organizar el intercambio de regalos de Navidad por ser nueva, ¿participas?

**-¿Es entre todos los departamentos?**

-No, solo amigos cercanos… Digo, Chris aceptó la invit…

**-¿Chris? Entonces, yo también. Anótame, por favor**

-Tipico jeje

-**No malinterpretes. No puedes pretender que dos chicos que solo son amigos se vuelvan pareja de la noche a la mañana**

-Oh, querido Tom. Aquí hay una cosa que debes aprender: La mente de fangirl es una causa perdida, regida por la ley de _"¿es masculino? ¿hay más de uno? Yaoi, seguro"._ Buen dia, Tom

* * *

Después de aquella peculiar historia, el gran Tom Hiddleston pasó el resto del día sin poder mirar a los ojos a Chris.

* * *

Y Fin…

**Yo**: Ok, fue demasiado corto

**Miriko**: con 3 páginas basta y sobra… pobre Tom, seguro que ese fic no lo dejara dormir porque tendrá alucinaciones

**Yo**: Qué gusto muajaja

**Miriko**: tienes un problema… y muy grave ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5

Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches tengan todos. Ok, esto no es un Thorki, es un HIDDLESWORTH

Ya saben Chris Hemsworth (Thor) + Tom Hiddleston (Loki) = HIDDLESWORTH

El breviario cultural no es malo

DISCLAIMER: Las situaciones siguientes son meramente imaginativas, fujoshis, porque si realmente hubieran pasado yo estaría convulsionándome con una hemorragia nasal, cantando melodías angelicales en una toga.

Antes que nada, este capitulo va dedicado a **yui-nesan**. Chica, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te guste.

* * *

¿Amistad? Si, como no

Ok, lo admito… Fue mala idea quedarme leyendo fanfics yaoi toda la noche y beber sake al mismo tiempo. Para cuando me di cuenta ¡solo había dormido 2 horas! Ahora debo ir a trabajar y tengo una resaca terrible. Para colmo mi excusado sufrió las consecuencias =.=

* * *

SITUACIONES RANDOM

* * *

Llegué al trabajo hace unos minutos, solo somos mi mochila y yo. Debo terminar de revisar la ortografía del script, pero es bastante complicado estando en una habitación con un foco de 100 watts, que además de todo, vislumbra y no puedo quitarme los lentes de sol. Al menos los fanfics estaban muy buenos, valió la pena el desvelo. Bueno, leer yaoi siempre vale la pena. Por suerte, mi jefe ha salido esta semana de viaje, así que no habrá nadie que me grite. Pero aun tengo que organizar el intercambio navideño, les prometí a todos que nos reuniríamos para el sorteo… El pequeño detalle es que me siento peda e incompetente para realizar tal tarea =.=

_-¿Andy?_ – es Leslie, la recepcionista. No me agrada, es demasiado "plástica"

-Leslie

_-¿Por qué los lentes? ¿Se te perdió la playa? _

-…¬¬

_-Ay, amargada, fue un chiste. Anyway, traje los bocetos finales para el cartel de la premiere, el director necesita que los envíes por paquetería a los diseñadores_

-¿Ese no es tu trabajo?

-_Ehh… Si, pero ayer fui al gimnasio y me duelen las piernas. No quiero caminar hasta paquetería, ¿qué tal si se arruinan mis zapatos?_ – agg… ya sé por qué me desagrada

-Capisco

_-¿Cómo?_

-Significa "entiendo", y la respuesta es no… Linda ¿ves esa pila de scripts? Tengo que entregarlos corregidos y clasificados para mañana. No tengo tiempo para tus peticiones, dile a Stuart que te ayude

_-¡Yuk! ¿Pedirle ayuda a ese inútil de intendencia? Ni loca. Hazme este favor ¿si?_

-No

-_Por fa_

-No

-_Te daré un abrigo rosa_

-¿Un abrigo?

-_Rosa, y es de marca_

-Interesante… No

-_Ush! Que antipática_ *se va*

Definitivamente la ahorco si vuelve a gritar tan fuerte. Con esta resaca, duele hasta respirar =.=

* * *

Bueno, milagrosamente terminé la corrección y clasificación de los scripts. Ahora, el dilema será el sorteo navideño. Con dos aspirinas deberá bastar para que se me baje la cruda.

**-¡Andy! ¡Hasta que te veo! **– es Chris

-Shhh... Chris, ¿podrías bajar la voz? Me duele hasta los cojones

**-Un momento… ¿Estuviste bebiendo?**

-Algo así… No creo poder hacer el sorteo en este estado

-**De acuerdo, será después… Se puede saber ¿por qué estuviste tomando?**

-Créeme… no quieres enterarte (porque estuve leyendo Thorki fics n.n)

-**Ok. Oye, debemos hablar… pero en mi camerino**

-¿Qué pasa?

-**Ven, te lo explicaré**

No sé qué pueda estar perturbando la mente de Chris como para pedirme ir a su camerino. Sea lo que sea, lo apoyaré, y de paso, veré si tiene una foto de Tom oculta o algo…Ok, estoy obsesionada.

Bien, hemos llegado… *Radar fujoshi: ON* Nada sospechoso aun.

-Bueno, dime ¿qué sucede?

-**Esto es delicado, tiene que ver con Tom… Ha estado bastante raro conmigo. Él se niega a hablarme, solo me dice: "Si te digo, seguro te enojarás conmigo… Todo es culpa de Andy, estúpido fic…".Entonces pensé que tú me podrías explicar por qué**

-Oh… eso – tal vez estoy en problemas. Ok, asumiré consecuencias por ser fujoshi

**-¿Qué sabes?**

-Pues… hace unos días estaba vagando en internet y encontré un fanfic, en el cual la autora involucró sentimental y sexualmente a Thor y Loki… Tom lo leyó y se traumó, eso podría explicar por qué no puede verte a los ojos… Chris ¿me escuchaste?

-…**Que Thor y Loki hacían ¿qué?**

-Sexo

**-¡NO LO DIGAS! **

-Shhh… Chris, mi cabeza, recuerda… estoy algo sensible aun

-**Lo siento, pero… ¿por qué?... ¿cómo?... ¿a quién se le ocurre escribir algo así? ¿y por qué hiciste que Tom lo leyera? El pobre no puede rodar una escena conmigo gracias a ti**

-No me reproches, el que no puede estar tranquilo frente a ti es Tom… yo sugeriría, y esto te lo digo porque me caes bien, que vayas directamente y le plantes un beso

**-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Chris, no grites, por favor... ¿quieres romperme el timpano? =.=

**-¿Cómo carajo se te ocurre que yo bese a Tom? **

-Siempre pensando en lo negativo… Chris, mira, el beso no es con afán de molestar, Tom se siente incomodo contigo porque de seguro al verte, se imagina cosas XXX ¿no? Si le das un beso, se aclararán sus pensamientos… o se joderán más. Aun así, no pierdes nada… digo, son amigos, debes ayudarlo

-**Hay otras opciones más coherentes**

-Las cuales son una vasca y no servirían. Solo es un consejo mio, tómalo o déjalo

-**No sé… Me parece algo exagerado**

-¿Y quedarse el resto de la película sin poder mirarse a los ojos, solo por un fanfic? Eso si que es exagerado

**-Tendré que idear otra manera. Como sea, debemos regresar al set**

* * *

Actores ¿qué haré con ellos? Como sea, envié correos avisando que el sorteo navideño será en otra ocasión por razones de incapacidad, todos contestaron con:

"No te preocupes, avísame en cuanto se realice" de mi amiga Deborah

"Claro, ahora tengo mucho trabajo. Cuídate" del jefe de guionistas

"Oh, espero que te recuperes pronto. Aunque tenia deseos de salir a comprar regalos jaja" de Tom, siempre tan optimista

"¿Cuál incapacidad? Traías resaca ¬¬ P.D. tu idea de besar a Tom aun no me convence" de Chris

"Tu jefe regresa pasado mañana. Los scripts fueron aprobados. Todavía nos falta revisar el esquema que te mostré en la mañana, así que intenta venir lo más rápido posible. Ok, mándame un e-mail con la fecha y lugar del sorteo" de Gerard, el asistente de mi jefe

* * *

Justamente creía que todo estaría en calma al llegar a casa, pero veo que no… mi cuarto está hecho un vórtice de ropa tirada por todos lados… no quiero hacer limpieza =.=

*Vip, vip, vip* del celular

-¿Diga?

**-¡Andy! Habla Tom**

-¿Qué hay, Tom?

**-¿Fuiste tu la que le dio a Chris esa descabellada idea de besarme?**

-Un momento… ¿te besó?

**-¡Estuvo a punto de hacerlo! (**nota mental: OMFG! *w*Chris siguió mi consejo! Nyaaahh!). **Todo por culpa tuya. Me dijo algo de que yo me siento cohibido estando con él**

-¿Y no es cierto?

**-¡No! Es cierto que esa historia me trastornó un poco, pero no pienso cosas raras cuando estoy con Chris, somos amigos**

-Pero no puedes mirarlo a los ojos…

**-No es necesario verlo cada vez que hablamos**

-¿Qué me dices de la actuación frustrada durante el rodaje?

**-Estuvimos discutiendo sobre eso también. No estaba en plenitud para concentrarme, pero no a causa de Chris**

-Entonces, ¿están en paz?

**-Si. Ya hablamos, nos confesamos ciertas cosas que nos preocupan y decidimos que nuestra amistad es importante, que cualquier conflicto que tuviéramos, nos lo avisáramos para evitar confusiones, que con las fangirls nunca se sabe, existen unas muy conflictivas y necias. Conozco una que…**

-Vale, ya entendí, ¿seguro que Chris y tú…?

**-Quedamos en buenos términos. Prometí no sobresaltarme con fanfics de ese estilo**

-Te creeré por ahora, pero no pienses que dejaré de ser una Hiddlesworth fan

-**Nunca pasará**

-Eso crees

-**Andy, fumar todo lo verde hace daño**

-Jaja, gracioso, solo por eso, llenaré tu mail de puro Hiddlesworth con slash… ¿Tom? ¿hola?... dime que sigues ahí T-T

* * *

Bueno, no fue mi intención perturbar la sana mente de ambos… solo los quería pervertir un poco ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

Ok, nueva lección: Controlar esos deseos fujoshis de ver a dos chicos tener sexo y grabarlo. Solo controlar, porque si ellos acceden, qué mejor

Como sea, el sorteo tendrá una trampa. Organizaré dos bolsas: una tendrá los nombres de todos, excepto los del dúo dinámico; la otra bolsa tendrá 6 papelitos con solo los nombres de los chicos estrella. Así me aseguraré de que Chris le dé regalo a Tom, y viceversa muajaja

*sonido de "correo nuevo"*

Ummm… ¿Quién será a estas horas?

1:06 am  
Para: Andy  
De: **Tom Hiddleston**

_Hola Andy. __Me disculpo por cualquier incoherencia que haya dicho hace un rato. Te estoy dejando toda la culpa, pero no es así. Tu eres una fangirl sin remedio jaja, debí imaginar que tu naturaleza es comportarte así frente a nosotros. Sigo sin comprender en donde ves el romance. A mi parecer, Chris y yo llevamos una amistad totalmente normal, no sugerente._

_Anyway, espero hacer ese sorteo pronto. _

_Nos vemos ;)_

Awwww, que tierno. Pero sigo creyendo firmemente que ambos están ciegos para no darse cuenta de que su bromance revela muchísimas cosas. No me engañan, el Hiddlesworth se volverá real tarde o temprano xD

* * *

Y Fin

OK. El siguiente capitulo tardará un poco porque estoy en periodo de exámenes

Gracias por leerlo!

**Yui-nesan** espero que se hayan cumplido fantasias fujoshi con este pequeño fragmento jeje

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches tengan todos. Ok, esto no es un Thorki, es un HIDDLESWORTH

Ya saben Chris Hemsworth (Thor) + Tom Hiddleston (Loki) = HIDDLESWORTH

El breviario cultural no es malo

DISCLAIMER: Las situaciones siguientes son meramente imaginativas, fujoshis, porque si realmente hubieran pasado yo estaría convulsionándome con una hemorragia nasal, cantando melodías angelicales en una toga.

**Yo**: ¡Diablos! Tanto yaoi allá fuera y yo aquí pegada a mi libro de Bioquímica TT-TT

**Miriko**: Tu dijiste que podrias sostener la escuela y el yaoi al mismo tiempo

**Yo**: Gracias por el apoyo moral ¬¬

**Miriko**: ¿No tienes que escribir un fic? Solo tienes 10 minutos libres, ponte a trabajar floja

**Yo**: Uhh… ¡¿Cómo osas llamarme floja?! ¡Esto es la guerra!

**Miriko**: Claaaaaaaaro…

* * *

**¿Amistad? Si, como no**

¡Ya no soporto más! Si no veo Hiddlesworth en vivo, en directo y a todo color, moriré TT-TT.

Pero el karma estará de mi lado: con el intercambio navideño no habrá poder humano que impida que haya un abrazo en el cual Tom besará "accidentalmente" a Chris por un pie oportunista que hará que tropiece… Si, el pie será mio muajaja.

* * *

SITUACIONES RANDOM

* * *

Ok, he terminado mis labores por hoy. Ahora solo falta el sorteo navideño. A enviar mensajes:

_~Tom, ¡hola! Te aviso que el sorteo es en 30 minutos en la sala a lado de la cafetería, espero que puedas asistir. Te reservaré un lugar ¿vale?_

_Atte: Andy_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

_~Chris, te saludé en la mañana, así que solo te aviso que hoy haré el sorteo navideño frente a la cafeteria en 30 minutos. Espero que asistas, nunca se sabe cuando mi fangirl interna se empedará de nuevo n.n ok, no. Bye-bye_

_Atte: Andy_

* * *

Tengo las dos bolsas que preparé… Aunque no estoy segura de cómo sacar la bolsa de la discordia sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Bueno, el dios del Yaoi me ayudará

**-Andy, llegas 2.14 minutos tarde** – es Gerard… A veces me turba su "perfeccionalismo"

-Oh, lo siento, el ascensor no funcionaba, tuve que usar las escaleras

-**No digas algo tan redundante, puede inferirse que recurriste a escaleras desde la primera frase**

-…Ok? Aun no llegan los demás, no podremos empezar

-**Te equivocas, Chris y Tom llegaron hace unos minutos también. Se retiraron a la cafetería un momento, dijeron que debían ensayar sus diálogos, pero no les creo**

-¿Por qué?

-**Lenguaje corporal, ambos se ven tensos y nerviosos a lado del otro. Con un buen terapeuta superarían su amor "reprimido", seguido de un buen descanso. Vacaciones es lo que necesitan esos jóvenes**

-Oh, Gerard ¿también lo has notado? – esta conversación comienza a agradarme =w=

**-¿Cómo no notarlo? Es más que obvio que la tensión sexual circunda en su espacio, invadida de un desesperado intento de gritar libremente "¡nos importa un reverendo pepino la sociedad, que se joda el protocolo. Tener una pareja gay es un derecho de todos!". A estas alturas, me sorprende que ninguno de los dos haya tomado iniciativa… Andy, esa sonrisa tuya me hace sentir incomodo**

-Ehh? Jeje, no Gerard, solo que acabas de expresar todo lo que creo acerca de ellos de una manera tan tranquila… No pudiste decirlo mejor

**-Expresar emociones al hablar es un gasto innecesario de energía, los músculos de la cara se arrugan más rápido, debo agregar. Con respecto a Chris y Tom… Lo más seguro es que tengan sexo en estas épocas navideñas**

*escupe un sorbo de agua y empieza a toser frenéticamente*

-Ag, coff, coff…¡¿QUÉ?! Ag… Pero… ¡¿QUÉ?! – Jesucristo redentor, definitivamente este hombre es un fanboy… Raro, pero lo es

**-Oíste bien ¿Qué acaso necesitas que lo exprese en varios idiomas?  
**_**They'll have sex during these Christmas parties  
**__**Ils vont**__**avoir des rapports sexuels**__**pendant ces**__**fêtes de Noël  
**__**Sie werden**__**Sex während**__**dieser**__**Weihnachtsfeiern**__**haben  
A**__**vranno**__**avere rapporti sessuali durante**__**le**__**feste di Natale  
E**__**les vão**__**ter relações sexuais **__**durante estas**__**festas de Natal**_

-Ok, ok, ok entendí el mensaje ¿tan seguro estás?

-**Por mis cojones que lo estoy**

Si resulta cierto lo que dice Gerard, seré una fujoshi que morirá en paz =w=

Ya regresa el duo dinamico, me pregunto cómo habrá estado su "ensayo" en la cafeteria.

* * *

Emmm... en un vano intento fangirl por llevar a cabo mi plan malefico, fingi un mareo y cambié las bolsas del sorteo intencionalmente. Ahora mismo Chris debe sacar papelito que diga "Tom"

YO: Chris, es tu turno

*saca un papelito con escrito "Tom"*

**CHRIS: Vaya...**

YO: ¿Algo malo?

**CHRIS: No... nada**

YO: Bien, querido Tom, te toca

*saca un papelito con escrito "Chris"*

**TOM: Oh, cielos. Andy, quiero hacer permuta **

YO:Uhh... lamento decirte que eso no es posible. Lo siento Tom, las reglas son reglas

**TOM:...**** Si, pero… Bueno, ya no importa**

YO: Ok. Y así, señores, concluye este sorteo. Nos veremos en el centro del comedor para el intercambio dentro de una semana

* * *

Alucinante =w= el operativo fujoshi salió a la perfección, aunque los vi algo incomodos con la situación… Todo se resolverá en unos días, espero, por mi propia fantasía fujoshi y salud mental xD.

Le quería comprar regalo a Gerard (si, para fortuna o infortuna mía, ese fanboy tendrá un regalo de mi parte). Pero con eso de que hay una pila de trastes con moscas alrededor en mi cocina, debo resignarme a terminar mis deberes domésticos primero.

*Se oyen toquidos frenéticos en la puerta*

Que raro… ¿Quién podrá ser? Ire a ver *quita el seguro a 5 candados y abre*

-¿Dig… ¡Tom! - si, es ¡Tom Hiddleston! Pero, no se le ve bien por la manera que me esta viendo, como triste - ¿qué sucede? Pasa

-**Andy… Siento molestarte con mis tonterías, pero de verdad no sabia a quien más decirle**

-No digas eso, dime qué ocurre… sentémonos en el sofá, perdona el desorden

-**Gracias… Pues, se trata de mí… bueno, mejor dicho, de mis sentimientos… últimamente me siento algo raro, no sé que me pasa, un día estoy contento, otro me siento desanimado, otro estoy furioso, otro depresivo, otro permanezco neutral y, y, y… Dios, esto es complicado, ¿cómo lo digo? Mi conciencia y mis emociones no se ordenan y eso me confunde, te juro que mi cabeza es un desastre… Entiendes lo que pasa ¿verdad?**

-Francamente, no capto el punto… Te sientes confundido, eso me queda clarísimo, se nota, pero ¿qué te confunde?

**-¿No lo sabes? Crei que serias la primera en enterarte**

-¿De qué me debería enterar?

**-… Júrame que tendras total discreción, júramelo por tu vida**

-Prometido

**-Ok… es que el fin de semana pasado te llamé ¿recuerdas? No estaba solo cuando hice la llamada… Chris oyó todo lo que hablamos sobre el fic XXX de Thor y Loki**

-…Fuck – OMFG, Chris estaba ahí, y yo dándome la libertad de hablar a los 4 vientos…

-**Exacto… Luego de colgar me miró muy enojado… discutimos otra vez, por una hora ¿puedes creerlo? Y en algún punto el me grito algo así como **_**"Si no es el fic lo que hace que me evadas, entonces ¡¿qué es, Thomas?! ¡Dimelo!".**_** No quise llegar al extremo, pero la adrenalina subió y le confesé que estoy enamorado de él…**

*La autora fue incapaz de describir lo que esta declaración causó en su enferma y pervertida mente fujoshi, así que limitemos a mencionar que quedó paralizada y empezó a sangrarle la nariz. Sepa Dios qué tanto esté pasando por su cabeza*

**-¿Ya no te sangra?**

-No, y aunque estuviera, sigue contando =w=

-**Un día te vamos a perder por una hemorragia… Mejor solo te digo a grosso modo lo que siguió**

-Por favor

-**Te imaginaras: me declaré… quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero él me tomó del brazo, se quedo callado, intentó besarme de nuevo… Lo dejé… No me veas así, me da vergüenza… ¡Andy!... Ok, me besó, fue un pico, no creas que estuvo muy fervoroso, fue pequeño… pero por pequeño que haya sido, me entra un miedo terrible ¿sabes? Digo, el simple hecho de darle permiso, me espanta. Después, sólo me fui a casa… y aunque me llamó al celular varias veces, decidí no comunicarme hasta resolverme conmigo mismo… aun sigo meditando, él parece estar confundido también… No consigo reordenarme, así que pensé en ti y tus "peculiares" conocimientos sobre esta índole**

-No digas más, Tom… Todo está más que aclarado

**-¿Cómo?**

-Tienes (lastimosamente) pareja llamada Susannah – agg, que asco – ¿la has extrañado estos meses de filmación? Sé sincero, o no podré ayudarte

**-¿Extrañarla? Francamente… No tanto, o sea, le dedico un pensamiento de vez en cuando, pero no la quiero realmente… nunca la quise en serio desde el principio**

-Interesante – es música para mis oídos – ahora… Chris tiene familia… ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

-**Eres cruel...**

-La realidad es cruel

-**Pues… Es extraño, me alegro por su hija, es preciosa… Pero, no puedo evitar sentir que si consumamos nuestra relación, seria traicionar la confianza que Elsa me tiene… No puedo con esto**

-Tom, en primera, no debes culparte; segunda, los sentimientos son puros, que la sociedad los vea mal es su problema y tercero no sabes la opinión de Chris sobre esto… Hasta no oir su versión, nada de adelantar conclusiones… seré una fujoshi pervertida de lo peor, pero me doy cuenta de varios gestos, créeme, si Chris te besó hay una razón de por medio

**-Siento nervios cada vez que me acerco**

-Seguramente porque temes lo peor… Nunca anticipes, espera… – será mejor que le dé mi amuleto de la suerte (un listón azul con un cascabel que compré en Japón) – este amuleto me ha ayudado en mucho, quien me lo dio dijo que en si conocía a alguien a quien le faltara fortaleza, se lo diera… Lo necesitas más que yo

**-…Gracias Andy **

-¡Ánimo Tom! Es Navidad, algún milagro habrá de pasar, ¿hablarán?

**-…Lo visitaré en su hotel para aclarar de frente esto y… si es que Navidad es época de esperanza, que pase lo que deba pasar… Solo deseo que no resulte algo desastroso**

¡Me lleva la que me trajo!…

Tom acaba de irse, y yo aquí pegada al teléfono por si hay alguna llamada que anuncie las buenas nuevas. No mentiré: estoy obsesionada todavía más. Sabía que el Hiddlesworth se haría real muajajaja… Aunque sigo rezándole al dios del Yaoi por que Chris también diga "acepto" y lleguen a un convenio que los beneficie, y de paso, haga feliz a muchas fangirls.

Como sea, debo salir por el regalo de Gerard… Maldito guionista, es un Nostradamus del Yaoi, ¡predijo un "enlace" entre el dúo dinámico antes que yo! Se suponía que la experta es mi fujoshi interior… me creía tan master TT-TT.

De lo que sí estoy segura es que de será una hermosa Navidad.

* * *

Y fin

Pues, esta situación random se volvió muy prometedora. La seguiré por supuesto, todo depende de mi inspiración. Si alguno me quiere dar ideas, son bienvenidas.

**NOTA**: la estúpida y forzosa mención de las parejas de ambos la hice solo par reflexionar: Tom realmente no se ve tan convencido con Susannah, no es porque yo sea fujoshi, solo que en las imágenes los veo distanciados… En cuanto a Chris, tiene una hija, pero estarán de acuerdo que casi no ve a Elsa, y siempre pasa que la distancia mata la relación, a menos que ambos estén verdaderamente comprometidos (lo cual dudo entre Chris y ella).

Solo tenia ganas de decir eso.

Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches tengan todos. Ok, esto no es un Thorki, es un HIDDLESWORTH

Ya saben Chris Hemsworth (Thor) + Tom Hiddleston (Loki) = HIDDLESWORTH

El breviario cultural no es malo

DISCLAIMER: Las situaciones siguientes son meramente imaginativas, fujoshis, porque si realmente hubieran pasado yo estaría convulsionándome con una hemorragia nasal, cantando melodías angelicales en una toga.

**NOTA**: Tomé la aclaración sobre Susannah. Ahora es Sian Clifford agg, sigo creyendo que la votará. Gracias por la actualización!

* * *

¿Amistad? Si, como no

Me he pasado la noche en vela porque mi pareja favorita me tiene con los pelos de punta. Hace una semana que Tom me dijo todo aquello y se fue al hotel donde se hospeda Chris… ¡Pero no he recibido noticias! TT-TT. Lo deprimente es que mi jefe no me deja salir de la oficina ni siquiera para almorzar, así que no he hablado nada. Intenté llamar a su celular, pero me manda a buzón, a ambos les deje como 20 e-mails, todos sin respuesta… Ahora ellos me evitan ¬¬

Pero les juro que prometo portarme bien sniff sniff

* * *

SITUACIONES RANDOM

* * *

Otro día más en la oficina del Terror con el conde Gordon Drácula. Debo tener mucha fuerza voluntad para estar aquí, concentración, concentración, concentración…

-**Andy, estos scripts son un asco**

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? *está tumbada con la frente recargada en la mesa*

-**Nada de bromas, diles a los guionistas del bloque C4 que los cambien, estas vascas son horribles**

-¿Podría aplazar la planeación hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad? Todos están abajo en la reunión de departamento, y mis amigos me están esperando para el intercambio navideño

**-¡Reunión mis cojones! Nadie sale de aquí hasta que esos scripts sean perfectos**

-… Pero debo ir al sanitario =.=

-**Estarás bien, tu vejiga aguantará unas 3 horas**

-¿Es su ultima palabra?

**-Basta de discusiones, a trabajar**

Esto es sobrexplotación =.=. Iré a quejarme al sindicato

* * *

6 horas, 24 minutos y 49 segundos después ha terminado mi turno. Debo correr, ¡aaaahhh! Maldito jefe… espero que todos sigan abajo.

*bajando las escaleras*

Fiu… ahí están… Oh, Chris y Tom parecen estar muy juntos, ¿preludio de una fantasía fujoshi cumplida?

**Todos**: Andy!

**Yo:** Disculpen el retraso, el trabajo está en toneladas y no podía irme sin terminar los pendientes

**Deborah**: Querrás decir que tu jefe no permitía que te fueras sin arreglar los pendientes

**Gerard**: Excusas. Además mira la hora, el intercambio se supone empezaba a las 8:00 pm, estamos 18 minutos atrasados

**Jefe de guionistas (J.G**.): Tranquilo Gerard, ya sabes que Gordon siempre es muy estricto durante estas fechas

**Chris:** Bueno, Andy, ¿empezamos?

**Tom**: Hey, Chris, déjala que tome un respiro. Me imagino que es extenuante organizar todos los scripts

**Yo**: No tienes idea de cuánto =.=… Pero, bueno, que el intercambio empiece

* * *

Los regalos terminaron así:

Jefe de guionistas le dio una bandeja de chocolates a Deborah

Deborah me dio un peluche de un muñeco de nieve con el slogan de "Feliz Navidad"

Yo decidí comprarle un nuevo USB en forma de duende y una bufanda a rayas a Gerard

Gerard le regaló al jefe de guionistas un llavero navideño y un apretón de manos aludiendo que "la época navideña es la peor época para dar regalos con precios excesivamente altos"

* * *

Lo verdaderamente encantador es lo que el duo dinámico compró para el otro (eso espero).

**Yo**: Bueno, solo faltan ustedes dos

**Chris**: Ok, yo decidí que para Navidad, Tom debería tener esto - le da una caja con un gran moño rojo - Feliz Navidad Tom - lo abraza

**Tom**: jeje, gracias

**Chris**: Abrelo

**Tom:** Eso hago… veamos…err… es un… Oh, por Dios, ¿es lo que creo que es?

**Chris**: ¿Era esa la camiseta de Levi's que querías?

**Tom**: ¡Sí! Es preciosa, gracias

**Gerard:** Ya, anden déjense de rodeos, Tom dale tu regalo ya para que podamos irnos

**JG**: ¿cuándo dejaras de aguar el momento?

**Gerard**: Te recuerdo que solo faltan 6 minutos para la fiesta, llegaremos tarde

**Yo:** ¿Por qué la prisa? Debemos concluir aqui

**Deborah: **Vamos, vamos, dejen a Tom dar su obsequio… Continuen

**Tom**: Gracias… Pues, como se nota, me tocó darle regalo a Chris… Espero que te guste

**Chris** *toma una cajita perfumada*: ¿Qué es?

**Tom**: Abrela y verás

**Chris**: Veamos… es… es un… Oh, que detalle Tom

**Yo**: ¿Qué es?

**Chris:** Un reloj Nivada, muchísimas gracias Tom - lo abraza

**Gerard:** Bueno, bueno, basta con el cachondeo, a caminar, ya es hora

**JG**: Gerard… Tú y yo vamos a tener un gran problema

**Yo**: Creo que me retiro, Chris, Tom nos estamos viendo chicos

**Chris**: Espera un momento

**Tom**: Si, tenemos que conversar muy seriamente

**Yo**: ¿Qué hice? No me gusta como me ven

**Nota mental**: Tal vez mi mente fujoshi exageró demasiado (como siempre lo hace), quizá me corten en trocitos, me vacíen en una bolsa y me avienten por el canal del desagüe… Bueno, moriré con la frente en alto… o revanada

**Deborah:** Bueno, me adelanto entonces, los veo en la reunión

* * *

Juro que esa mirada no es para nada amistosa… Ok, esto me lo busqué, pero como fangirl que soy asumiré las consecuencias

**Yo**: Ok, lo admito chicos… soy una fangirl pervertida de lo peor, tengo problemas mentales graves, y en más de una ocasión he escrito cosas que perturbarían a cualquiera, pero en mi defensa, quiero agregar que nunca los publiqué

Chris y Tom rien

**Yo**: ¿Qué es gracioso?

**Chris**: Nada, todo lo que dices es cierto, lo sabemos… Pero no estamos enojados

**Tom**: De hecho solo queríamos darte una noticia

**Yo**: ¿Cuál?

**Tom**: Cuando fui al hotel de Chris hace una semana… Él y yo discutimos bastante

**Chris:** Incluso me lanzó un florero

**Tom**: Te lo merecías por llamarme "infantil"

**Chris:** Ah, ¿si? Eso lo hablaremos en casa… Andy, lo que queremos que sepas es que Tom y yo decidimos ser amigos, pero solo frente a las cámaras… ¿comprendes?

**Yo**:… Si, lo comprendo – saca un pañuelo – y los felicito por esa hermosa decisión – se suena llenando el pañuelo de sangre, mientras intenta vanamente no pegar un grito de emoción - ¡qué alegría! xD

**Tom**: Chris, te dije que estaba muy sensible para recibir la noticia… se va a desangrar

**Yo**: No, estoy bien… pero en serio chicos, me alegra oir esto

**Chris**: Gracias. Oye, creo que Deborah está solicitando tu presencia

**Yo**: Oh, iré en seguida (pero ya capté que quieren un momento a solas, se los concederé por supuesto). Chris, Tom… ¡Feliz Navidad!

Después de esta noticia (secreta) nada me impide ser más fangirl aún. Ahora mismo, ambos están conversando en un muro muy lejano de la vista de todos… No han notado el muérdago arriba de ellos… No, un momento, Tom acaba de verlo… solo falta que le avise a Chris y… Oh, ¡eso sí que es un beso!

xD

* * *

Y Fin

Creo que este capitulo es un "hasta luego" a todas/todos los amantes del Hiddlesworth que siguieron este loco fic. Gracias chicos! con estas situaciones random doy cierre.

Podrá ser algo extravagante esta pequeña gran obsesión que tenemos varias fangirls. Pero esta pequeña gran obsesión es un estilo de vida.

Sayonara!


End file.
